The Circle
by 8IceMoon8
Summary: After the downfall of Sauron, everything is peacful. But a powerful secret about a member of the fellowship can change all of this, and send them all on another adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, except the created OC's.  
Also I've tweaked something from ' Legend of the Seeker' for my story.

This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism welcome!

Set after RoT

Chapter 1

The sun's morning rays basked the palace of the white city in a golden radiance, which seemed to spread throughout the citidel. In the marbel courtyard, the white tree; once devoid of life, bloomed with renewed vigour and attested to it's symbolic strength. The people, below in the city, reflected the blooming tree. They could be seen seeting up stalls and arranging their wares in preparation for the new day. Like the white tree the people seemed to thrive with new life and new hope.

Within the palace walls servants moved around animatedly, carrying trays filled with delicious food and drink ready to be served to their King, Queen and honoured guests. Contagious laughter could be heard seeping out of the dining hall, the servant smiled to herself before readily entering the hall carrying a silver tray laden with an assortment of fruits,bread,meats and mushrooms. She walked by the long rectangular table swiftly until she reached the end and deposited the last tray on the table before retreating back out of the hall.

"Pippin! That's the last mushroom!" Merry exclaimed from his place at the table: the third seat down from Aragorn's right hand side.

"I'm aware of that Merry." Pippin replied as he happily munched on the mushroom, sitting directly opposite Merry.

"You've eaten the most mushrooms out of everyone, that mushroom SHOULD be sitting contently in my stomach right about now! But you had to go and eat it! Well, I'll be getting this last sausage then!" He said as he was reaching out for said sausage.

" Mr. Frodo hasn't had a sausage yet, so by rights that one should be his." Sam piped up sitting next to Pippin,  
looking across opposite himself at Frodo. " You should eat that sausage there Mr. Frodo, you haven't eaten much as it is. Besides, these two have eaten enough for most hobbits."

Before Frodo could reply though Pippin cut in: " But we're not most hobbits! Tooks could easilyeat twice as much as regular hobbit"

" Quite right, Pippin. But Brandybucks can eat three times as much as Tooks!" Merry interjected.

"Brandybucks can barely eat as much as a regular hobbit, but they are awefully touchy when it comes to mushrooms." Pippin crossed his arms trying to create a firmer emphasis to his statement.

The two hobbits started bickering fitfully, leaving the sausage forgotten.

" Go on Mr. Frodo, eat up" Sam advised as he kept an eye on Merry and Pippin.

From the head of the table Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle at the scene unfolding a few seats down. Their child like behaviour over food feeling like a sudden breath of fresh air in a stifling room. He couldn't help but admire the way Sam remained faithfully loyal to Frodo even over something as insignificant as a sausage. Could there have been a better person in Arda that could have accompanied Frodo during the quest, he wondered.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that the glazed expresion in his eyes and the small smile quickly spreading across his face conveyed that his mind was elsewhere.

"What is so amusing?" Gimli's loud voice cut through his thoughts. Returning to the present he quickly remembered that Gimli had been giving him a VERY thorough explanation on how a new form of rock had been discovered while they had been mining a particularly unstable cavern in the glittering caves. Gimli was currently staring at him with his lips pressed into a tight line, though it was quite difficult to see from within his thick reddish beard on Aragorn's right.

Before he even attempted to cover up his embarresment, Legolas, who had been sitting on his left looking utterly bored with the seriousness Gimli was conducting his conversation on a rock, cut in.

" Gimli, how many of this 'new rock'did you find? He asked as Aragorn sighed quietly in relief.

Looking genuinely surprised that the elf had taken any interest in the importance of his discovery, before he quickly reclaimed his serious expression answered:" We have not started to conduct any more activity since we found it. It really is quite a sight. Even you would like it, it's green"

"Green?"

"Yes, green" Gimli confirmed looking positively proud of himself.

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas finding it highly strange and slightly suspicious that his old friend would have any interest in a rock,being a creature of nature and free once he looked over he saw the mischievious sparkle in the elf's beautiful blue orbs he almost his eyes. / Of course, he has no interest in rocks and caverns. You fooled yourself by even considering that he was interested in that./

"Are you sure it's not just some algae that's made it's home over the rock?You must have underground streams and such running through that place, so it would naturally find it's home there."

Aragorn winced as he saw Gimli's face gradually turn from marone to purple.

" Algae? ALGAE?" he bit out

" Yes algae, it's green and grows near water" Legolas added helpfully with a smirk.

"..." Gimli seemed to splutter trying to come up with an oppropriate reply, when he saw the smirk on the elf's face quickly realising that his elven friend was only jesting with him he audibly harrumphed.

"It is NOT algae, Crazy Elf. What would a flighty elf know of rock variety and delicacy?" Easily sliding back into their friendly verbal sparring.

" 'Rock delicacy'? Are you sure you hit your head on a rock, Stupid Dwarf?" Legolas replied

"I'll let my axe hit your head now, in an attempt to do some improvement!" Fingering his axe as he said this.

The hobbits by this time had stopped discussing or arguing and had turned to watch the ongoing 'discussion' between their friends.

Aragorn was just about to try and diffuse their 'discussuion' as Gimli was looking as if he was about to leap across the table to 'improve' Legolas with his axe, when Faramir strode through the double oak doors directly opposite Aragorn and made his way over.

" What is it, Faramir?" He asked as his steward watched the elf and dwarf with open amusement.

" Gandalf has arrived" he answered.

Aragorn had been waiting in anticipation for the maiar to arrive for the last few days in order to celebrate the uniting of the fellowship five years ago, Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits had arrived a few days ago, so that just left Gandalf for the remaining fellowship to be complete. Even though the destruction of the One Ring and the downfall of Sauron was celebrated annualy, Aragorn felt thst the uniting of the fellowship of the Ring was also a cause for celebratrion between it's members.

At that moment the double oak doors opened for the second time admitting the old wizard, causing four curly heads to turn in unison.

"Gandalf!" They cried before scurrying off of their chairs and dashing over to envelope said wizard in hug.

" Thank you, Faramir" Aragorn dismissed him. But before he could close the oak doors one more, Aragorn called over "Leave the door open , Faramir, It would be nice to have some air coming through." His steward nodded before doing as he was bid.

" It's very good to see you again, Gandalf" Aragorn said as he stood and embraced him.

" As it is to see you all" He replied warmly.

The remaining fellowship were together once more.

The following morning they all gathered in a smaller private dining area with a balcony overlooking a view of Queen Arwen's garden, said Queen greeted her dear friends before leaving them to themselves. After devouring a large amount of Gondor's exceptional food ( and a large amount of their mushrooms), the eight friends were sitting contently looking out at the garden and enjoying the sun's rays.

The hobbits were talking amongst themselves, Gandalf and Aragorn were discussing changes within Gondor whilst smoking their pipes, Legolas and Gimli were taling rapidly on the large balcony.

This however was disrupted when a servant came in and walked up to Legloas, announcing that a messenger had arrived for him.

" Send him in" Aragorn commanded

She hurried away and returned moments later with a flustered looking elf. The elf had long raven hair with deep brown eyes. He was built like a warrior with a larger frame than Legolas'. He hurriedlyt walked over to to where Legolas was on the balcony, which Gimli had just vacated, allowing them to converse at a distance with a certain amount of privacy.

A hushed and hurried conversation happened between them and Aragorn watch the expression on his friends face change from curiosity, to alarm, to composure. Although Aragorn could not understand the rapid and hushed elvish,  
he could see that it was important. He could also see that the rest of the fellowship were alsp watching the two elves curiously. The conversation between them then ended. Legolas turned to Aragorn and said:  
"I'm sorry my friend, but I must go something very important has come up that demands my presence. Namarie" in Elvish

With that he turned to the messenger once again, the rest of the fellowship watched as the messenger produced twin knives out of the satchel he had been carrying and handed them to Legolas. They seemed very similar to the knives Legolas usually used, but these knives were made intirely out of mithril and were gold plated at the handle. As the sun caught on thier blades, a gold aura seemed to surround them. They truly were beautiful fellowship had been so entranced by them that they only snapped out of their awe after they had followed Legolas out to the couryard, watched him mound and could see him riding down through the city with his hair billowing out behind like a golden flag.

"What just happened?" Pippin asked as he turned to Aragorn for an explanation. When he could see thatno answer was forth coming form the King of Gondor at that moment, as he was still watching the form of his friend ride through the city and out of it's gates, he turned to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned back towards the palace to see the messenger, who had been forgotten dur to their friends abrupt departure.

"What has happened?" He asked slightly harsher than necessary in his haste to understand what had caused Legolas to leave so quickly.

The elf gave Gandalf a knowing look before looking him in the eye and saying:

" A circle has been called."


	2. Chapter 2

Magician of Khemet - Thank you sooo much for you awesome review! You have no idea what it means! Hopefully you'll have the answers to your questions soon ;) I hope you like the next chapter and thanks again! :D

Chapter 2

Gandalf just stood there, staring into the messenger's eyes, while he processed this new informtion. Astonishment flickered breifly over his features before it was quickly schooled behind a blank mask, while he focused on the many thoughts whirling aroung his head. His thoughts were broken when a small hand tugged gently on his robes, swiftly accompanied by: " What's a 'circle', Gandalf?" He looked down to see Merry's face peering up at him with curiosity written over his face.

However his question finally brought the rest of the fellowship out of their thoughts.  
A smirk spread across Pippin's face before he said: "Why Merry a circle is a shape." Accompanied by a rather smug and slightly superior look. Merry just stared at him open mouthed, silently lowering his assumption of Pippin's intelligence to unkown levels. But before he could retort to that obvious misunderstanding, Aragorn helpfully put in:

" I don't think that's quite what he was asking Pippin."

"ohhh..." Was all Pippin was able to reply as his face slowly turned a rather ripe shade of crimson as realisation dawned on him.

By this time Gandalf had taken the elven messenger to one side and was conversing with him almost silently.

"What was all of that about then, Strider?" Sam asked as the other hobbits all turned to look at him.

" I'm not sure, Sam. It must be very important though, for Legolas to leave as abruptly as that."

" It's probably nothing, Aragorn. Flighty creatures elves, probably just needing to talk to a tree or what not,  
as that Crazy Elf is known to do" Came Gimli's terse reply, although Aragorn knew that he was just as curious as the rest of them. He shifted his gaze back to Gandalf, who now seemed to be receiving directions from the messenger. He watched and waiting until Gandalf seemed to thank the messenger, who then made his way towards the stables, as Gandalf walked back towards them.

"What's a 'circle', Gandalf?" Came the repeated question, which caused them all to focus on the approaching Maiar,  
who stopped, tapped Merry on the shoulder and said:

" I will explain all on the way." With that he continued past them, through the courtyard and back into the palace.

Aragorn's long strides allowed him to follow and keep up with the Maiar as he made his way back to the dining room that they were in earlier.

"On the way?" he questioned.

" Yes, on the way. We will be riding out shortly. Bring only one that you trust implicitly. While you do that the rest of us will be waiting in the stables. We should only be a few hours at the most, so don't trouble yourself with supplies." With that he he retreived his staff and started to make his way back to the courtyard when he stopped " On second thought, bring your healing supplies with you."And then he was gone through the doors leading to the couryard.  
But not before ushering four hobbits and a dwarf back intothe coutyard with him.

Knowing that he would receive no explanation until later, Aragorn made his way to a nearby servant and asked if she could find Captain Deran and retreive his healing pack. She curtsied formally before rushing off to do as she was bid. And it wasn't too long before he could see Deran walking briskly down the corridor towards him. Captain Deran was a middle aged man, who had served loyally under the Steward Denathor, before coming under his service. Although he was older than Aragorn, his heavily built, well muscled body conveyed how mush strength he still held. He had proven himself a loyal Captian and defender of Gondor as well as an intelligent advisor when appropriate.

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service?"

" I am in need of you to accompany me outside of the city for a few hours."

" Very well, My Lord." He said as he clasped his fist over his heart. Just then the servent he'd sent returned with his healing pack, which he took before walking out of the room and towards the courtyard with Captain Deran following closely behing.

Once they reached the outside of the stables, Aragorn saw that Frodo and Sam were already mounted on their ponies and Pippin and Merry were reading to mount. Gandalf had selected a bay mare and was stroking her neck softly. He also saw that two more horses had been readied for himself and Captain was them as he walked towards the grey mare that he heard Dwarven grumbling from her other side.

"Will you not be riding a pony, Gimli?"he asked gently, knowing the dwarfs discomfort for traveling in sny form that wasn't on his own two legs.

" I will NOT be sitting on any of those four legged beasts." He replied with disdain.

"Come Gimli, you may ride with me if not on one of the ponies."

"Very well." He relented.

Aragorn mounted then leaned down to help the dwarf up. When Gimli was seated securely, albit s little unhappily, Aragorn looked arounda saw that everyone was know mounted and ready to leave. Gandalf nudged his mare forward and the rest of them followed him as he lead the way out through the city and eventually through the gates leading beyond.

They travelled across Pelannor and the beginnings of a forest when Pippin nudged his pony on, so that he was side by side with Gandalf's mare.

" Where are we going and what does this have to do with a circle, Gandalf?" he said with an impatient undertone.

" We are going to a clearing, dear hobbit." Gandalf replied with amusement.

"Oh... What does a clearing have to do with a circle then?"

" All in good time." He answered lightly.

Pippin realising that he could not pry any more out of the old wizard until he was ready, allowed his pony to drift back so it was beside Merry's once more.

They rode on for a few hours before Gandalf halted his mare and dismounted. The rest followed suit in silence, then tethered their respective mounts nearby where they could graze. They then proceeded to follow Gandalf on foot as he lead them ona winding path through the thick foliage and around bends. They continued up a steep slope when he stopped,  
when they reached the top they looked down and could see a vast clearing below them surrounded by the dense forest. Although they could see within the clearing the foliage of the trees around them prevented them from being seen from the clearing.

Gandalf sat down and made himself comfortable, with his back supported by a tree trunk and gestured for the others to don the same. He then took on animoassive expression and said:

" What do you know about confessors?"


End file.
